


Angels don’t look in the mirror

by Fleur_de_Violette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas looks at everyone soul, Friendship, Gen, Souls, angels see souls, it's a little sad i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleur_de_Violette/pseuds/Fleur_de_Violette
Summary: When angels look at someone, they don't see face nor bodies, but souls. They see someone for what they are, and not what they are trying to be.





	Angels don’t look in the mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a short one shot about Cas seeing everyone's souls. It was originally posted on tumblr. Sorry for any English mistakes, I'm not a native speaker. 
> 
> Hope you will like it! 
> 
> Violette

When angels are looking at people, they don’t see faces, nor bodies. 

They see souls.

When Castiel looks at Ellen Harvelle, he doesn’t see the middle-aged woman with dark eyes. He sees the soul of a mother, of a lover, scarred with grief and overflowing with worry but still loving beyond the imaginable.

When Castiel looks at Jo Harvelle, he doesn’t see the beautiful blonde with an athletic body. He sees a conflicted but strong soul, waiting for an opportunity to prove itself, innocence compensated by determination. 

When Castiel looks at Garth Fitzgerald IV, he doesn’t see the skinny smiling man. He sees love and peace. Waves of pure love that can’t be tamed by anything.

When Castiel looks at Kevin Tran, he doesn’t see a young adolescent. He sees a scared yet brave soul, willing to give everything to save the world, but clinging to life so hard with the hope of a better world.

When Castiel looks at Charlie Bradbury (or Celeste Middleton for that matter) he doesn’t see the small energic red head. He sees a timid soul, begging for love and yet willing to give it to everyone nearby. He also sees the soul of a queen, a fire yet to be ignited. 

When Castiel looks at Bobby Singer, he doesn’t see the gruff man with grey hairs and a baseball cap. He sees a big big soul, hidden behind a too small curtain, like a child playing hide and seek. Trying and failing to make people think he doesn’t care that much. 

When Castiel looks at Dean Winchester, he doesn’t see the green-eyed man with a well-trained body. He sees a tainted soul, with a dark trace for each time it was washed, but a soul which had kept some sort of purity: the primal protective instinct, still shining even after hell. 

When Castiel looks at Sam Winchester, he doesn’t see the tall, well-built man. He sees a soul holding miraculously on duct tape and needles, with cracks everywhere, and empathy leaking through them, like a river which will never, never ever run dry. 

Castiel don’t look at his reflection in the mirror. 

He’s too afraid the only thing he will see is the dark and selfish soul of the angel who doomed heaven, the empty soul of a traitor and murderer.

He closes his eyes every time he steps in front of the mirror. Because if he looked at his reflection, he wouldn’t see the round face and blue eyes of Jimmy Novak. 

He would see the soul of the angel ready to let go of his entire life for his friend, and yet ready to be hated by them if it means doing what’s right. He would see a soul as vast as the sea, agitated by waves of hesitations and doubts, brutal and deadly, but beautiful anyway. Kind in its own ways, like salt water keeping monsters and nightmares at bay.


End file.
